


Four Times Kyan Reki Said 'No Homo' (and one time he didn't)

by Giamialia



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 4 times, 4+1 times, Autistic Langa, Being Bi and Saying no homo, Bisexual Reki, Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, But it is off screen, Cherry and Joe are fucking, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Gay Langa, Gratuitous lack of actual skating terminology, Hyper-Sexual Kyan Reki, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kyan Reki is a troll, M/M, No Homo, No actual underage occurs it's just Reki being thirsty over adults, Or skateboarding name equivalent and then having to go back and change it... embarrassing..., Talking about sexual things, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, and Chinen wanting all of them dead (but not really though), and Langa being thirsty over adults, and having all these thoughts about everyone but Miya being called by their first names, peep me thinking Miya's given name was Chinen, sexual talk, why is that not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giamialia/pseuds/Giamialia
Summary: Kyan Reki, 17, says no homo and is homo.Chinen Miya, 14, done with his shit._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Reki laughed. Big, loud, and entirely malicious.“It’s those ‘shoulders’, right? Oh, and I bet his dick is Biiiiig.”Miya screamed in despair, he didn’t know what he had done to god for this to happen to him, but he was sorry, so, so fucking sorry.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, implied
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Four Times Kyan Reki Said 'No Homo' (and one time he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.... Like..... I wrote most of this when I was high but I kind of fucks with it.  
> There isn't actually a lot of Langa/Reki content in here because I got extremely caught up in the Miya-Reki brother relationship so like. I guess we die like men on this one gamers.

1.

“Langa. I need to talk to you right now.” Was not what Langa expected to hear from Reki during skate practice, and honestly, it was a little shocking from Reki. Usually, if he had something to say he just said it, no need for any proper sit-down conversation. 

Reki looked serious, and that was all Langa needed to get off his board and come sit next to Reki on one of the concrete parking bumpers in the lot. 

Not only did Reki look very, very serious, he also sounded like his cat had died, he’d failed his history test, and someone had told him he could never touch a skateboard again all at the same time and Langa didn’t really know what to do with that.

“You can’t make fun of me… ok?” Reki said saving Langa from his predicament, “Like this is a little weird but I literally had to tell someone or I was going to die.”

Langa nodded looking at Reki’s cheekbones so that he knew he was paying attention (Nevermind the fact that they were very nice cheekbones that Langa had no issue staring at).

“Ok, so, like, no homo right, but like,” Reki let out a long sigh, “Last night I had a dream about Manager Oka…”

Langa blinked.

“Like… a dream where he fired you?” Langa asked in a slow drawl.

“No… not quite like that.”

“Did… Did he tell you you were a terrible skater?”

“No Langa, not that kind of dream-” Reki shook his head, his hair flinging crazily as he went. Reki knew that Langa was a little slow on social matters, but he needed Langa to understand, and if he had to say it out loud, he might just combust.

Langa was silent for a few seconds before he punched his fist into the meat of his palm. “He gave you a raise!” He concluded with a sharp nod.

Reki shoved his head into his hands and let out a shout of embarrassment. It truly was going to come to this. Reki was going to die at 5:30 in some random parking lot on a Thursday.

“No, Langa,” Reki said coming up for air, “It was like… a sex dream. Why would I say no homo if he were giving me a raise?!”

“Oh,” Langa said simply before moving back to his board. He didn’t really get what the big deal was, but if Reki felt the need to tell him about it he would listen.

“Are we not going to talk about this?!” Reki asked loudly standing up to follow Langa. 

“I thought you just needed to tell someone? What else is there to talk about?” Langa replied with his usual deadpan look.

Reki sputtered futilely looking around for support in an empty lot. “Well like… What about why I had the dream?! I need to talk about that! He’s not even the hottest person I know like why HIM?!”

“I mean. You already said no homo, right? It was probably just a weird dream that’s all?” Langa said while checking his wheels. 

“Nooooooooo, you’re picking up on the wrong issue. The homo isn’t the problem. Why OKA?!” Reki finally said, looking near about his wit's end. 

“Oh… I don’t know.” Langa told Reki with a shrug.

“Wait, wait, wait?! Why’d you think the homo thing was the issue?”

2.

Miya fucking hated Reki. He was the worst slime he had ever met, and it didn’t matter if Reki became Mother freaking Theressa, Miya could not stand Reki talking about who he found HOT. 

“Please shut the fuck up, I am actually begging right now,” Miya said with his sharpest scowl (it wasn’t actually that sharp as Miya was fourteen, and no fourteen-year-old looks intimidating but alas). 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Reki’s smile was so big it looked like it hurt, “So like Miya, no homo, but Joe?! I mean the things I would let that man do to me-”

“I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you.” Miya chanted speed walking through the crowd of S fans away from Reki. He struggled to get away as fast as possible but it was quite difficult with the absolute crowd of people currently milling around. (In his head, Miya cursed the fact that he had chosen to talk to Reki in a busy area of the S mountain, he should have known that was a terrible idea).

Reki laughed. Big, loud, and entirely malicious. 

“It’s those _‘shoulders’_ , right? Oh, and I bet his dick is Biiiiig.”

Miya screamed in despair, he didn’t know what he had done to god for this to happen to him, but he was sorry, so, so fucking sorry. 

“If you don’t stop talking right fucking now, I am going to fucking bite you,” Miya said as a final resort.

“Ohhhh, now that you mention it I would loooove it if Joe bit me. Like that would be fucking fan-taaas-tic. Or maybe I’d bite him?” Reki hummed while tapping his lip, “A big hickey right on his tit d’you think?” 

Now whether or not Reki truly was thinking these things about Joe (He definitely was but that’s beside the point) didn't matter, no, his true intention was to completely embarrass Miya, and it was working (a shocker as it usually took a lot to embarrass him), and Reki was going to milk it until it was bone dry.

“You’re so fucking gay Jesus Christ.” Miya moaned

“It’s not gay if you keep your socks on~,” Reki said in a sing-song, “and isn’t that a thought wearing thigh highs and just wrapping your legs allll the wayyy around his-”

(Reki didn’t really know where he was going with that sentence, so he was very glad Miya had cut him off)

“If you don’t stop I’m going to tell Joe I swear on every god?” Miya threatened with a wild finger pointing directly at Reki’s forehead.

“Oh, really?” Reki asked with a smile, “You’re gonna tell Joe? You wouldn’t even be able to get the first senten-”

“Gonna tell me what?” 

And then there was silence.

“What were you going to tell me?” Joe asked again, a carefree smile seemingly stuck on his perfect fucking face. 

“Oh hahahaha well,” Reki laughed in a panic, “What we were going to tell my good friend Joe was that uhhh… um…”

Miya was in heaven. Whatever he had done to make God forgive him, he was so glad because this was just, this was the best moment in his entire life. 

Miya looked like the cat who got the cream. When Reki looked to him for help he giggled meanly (Reki could have sworn his eyes glowed in sheer demonic delight). 

Joe snorted 

“Alright, alright, don’t hurt yourself. So like… You do realize you are in a public place as popular people talking very loudly about another popular person in front of fans who are very likely to tell said, other popular person?” Joe said slowly as if Reki were very, very dumb (spoiler, he was).

Reki looked as if he would like to die. Miya looked as if he would delight in killing him.

3.

“I mean it’s not like it’s just you and um, like, no homo, but Cherry? Also very hot, right?! Like I would let that man ruin me, right?! Totally got like power bottom energy, ya know? And um. Sorry?! Like I was just saying shit!” Reki spewed, it was like the words just wouldn’t stop, and Reki’s face just got redder and redder the longer Joe stared at him. 

Joe started giggling. Full-on little kid laughter. The sheer look of delight on his face sent Reki and Miya into a stupor. 

“You think… hehehe… You think Cherry’s a power… power bottom?!” Joe laughed, “That is a whole ass dom. Little tip kid, you gotta use your full gaydar don’t just stereotype. Now I have got to go tell Cherry what you just said. 

Joe had already begun to leave before Reki’s mind caught up with the conversation. 'How does he know...' Reki thought to himself.

“How do you know he’s a Dom Joe?!” Reki shouted, “How do you know? Joe?! Joe? Please?!” You have to tell me, oh my god!”

Joe threw up a peace sign as he walked away, “That is for me to know and for you to stew over in punishment for bugging the middle schooler, dumbass.” 

“Joe you can’t do this to me! Please, I’ll do anything if you just confirm how you know that!”

Joe laughed. 

4\. 

“You’re just a slime. A slime could never be faster than me.” Miya spat at Reki who trailed behind him by a few inches.

The two of them had gotten a little lost on the way to the room Shadow had booked for them. Reki had referenced Miya’s everlasting trauma about Reki’s thirst trip over Joe and Cherry, which had caused Miya to, reasonably he would assure, jab him with a sharp kick.

Unluckily for both of them, Reki had grabbed Miya’s foot to steady himself and, they both got dumped out into some alley. They didn’t actually know the address for the room, and, without the rest of the group, they were lost at sea.

Presently the two of them were still racing down empty roads, just with a lot less direction than before. 

“Miya, Miya, Miya, don’t be so sour. We all know that despite any speed on a skateboard my romantic speed is much, muuuuch faster than yours.” Reki sang in reply. He kicked against the ground a few times to creep closer to Miya.

“I’m fucking fourteen. You can’t compare us, dumbass.” Miya snapped out, leaning forward slightly to decrease his wind resistance he sped away from the conversation and Reki.

“Ohoho boy, you do NOT want to know what I was doing at fourteen.” Reki said with great cheer, “It would rot your brains out.”

Miya blinked slightly. If he were any less of a skater he would have stumbled. At fourteen? That was… Not worrying exactly, just a little suspect. 

“I refuse to believe you had any game. How the hell were you doing anything at fourteen?” Miya joked, but there was something off in his tone. 

“Oh well, I was like. A wild kind of teen in a skatepark. Game comes to you, you really don’t have to hunt.” Reki giggled.

“Who the hell would want you? Ick.” Miya’s face scrunched up into the universal ‘yucky’ look. He wasn’t going to talk about it now because he really wasn’t qualified to deal with anything if there was a problem, but Miya was certainly going to be telling Joe and Cherry about Reki’s ‘game’ coming to him.

“Bruh, you know for a FACT if Adam had been at S when I was fourteen he would have freaked over me,” Reki said with a smirk that Miya couldn’t even see (just know it was there through some vague sleazy feeling).

Miya snorted, loud. “Yeah, no, you know for a fact Adam only likes _Good_ child skateboarders.” 

“Nah, I bet I could have seduced him with my wiles. I bet if I tried I could seduce him now! Like, no homo, but can you imagine that? Adam kind of fucks not gonna lie.”

“Ewwwwww, no! Why would you even think that?” 

“I don’t know?! I was just adapting to the conversation, ok?!”

“No, no, no, no, you have definitely been thinking about this for a while. That was automatic. You were actually into _him!_ ” Miya said ‘him’ like it was a disease, a poison that crept down his throat and strangled his lungs. 

“I mean…. Fuck man… kinda???? I can’t help it! Hisoka is my favorite anime character! It was too close!” Reki despaired. 

Miya was also in a state of complete disappointment. 

“I can’t keep defending you.”

“Shut the fuck up. You have never defended me in my life!” 

+1

“Holy shit, did you see how high Langa just went?!” Reki shouted. They were watching Langa on his turn with the pipe, and he was _flying_.

“Yeah, Reki, I saw. I am literally standing two feet away from you.” Miya shook his head and sighed, mostly used to Reki’s utter adoration of everything ‘Langa’

“Jesus Christ, he’s just so good you know? Like that’s fucking amazing he’s so talented and perfect, and he learns so quickly an-”

“You’re so fucking gay,” Miya interrupted, “Usually by this point your gay ass has already said no homo.”

“Well of course I haven’t said no homo. With Langa, it is always fullll homo.” Reki said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

He laughed like it was the best joke in the world, and all Miya could do was stare. Were they at a point in their relationship where they talked about (Miya wanted to barf) crushes? Was Reki making a dumb joke? Miya was understandably confused.

“Hah?”

“What?” Reki asked looking at Miya out of the corner of his eye as if HE were the dumb one.

“What do you mean with Langa it’s full homo?” 

“You realize we've been dating since before we even met you right?” Reki replied, turning away from Langa and his massive verticals to look at Miya head-on. He looked like he was telling the truth (Miya had gotten pretty good at knowing when Reki was lying about horny shit he said).

“What the fuck?” Miya murmured.

“What the fuck what,” Langa said behind Miya, finally taking a break from the half-pipe, he set his skateboard against the cliff wall and hugged his sides in a mimicry of crossed arms. Miya whipped around to face him with a wild look in his eyes.

“You’re dating HIM!? But he’s so,” Miya half-shouted with a wild hand wave indicating Reki’s everything, “And you’re so!” Once again, Miya cut himself off to look at Langa’s, well, everything.

“Yeah?” Langa replied in a tone of voice only slightly removed from his usual placidness. He wasn’t quite sure what Miya meant with all his looks and pointed words, but he knew him, and Reki dating wasn’t that shocking. They sure acted like it enough for them to be.

“But he’s always talking about other guys?!” Miya quickly retorted, almost as if he had to defend the fact that Reki could never date anyone, what with him being so… _‘Reki’_

“I mean yeah.” Langa said slowly, “Whatever he said I probably agree with it ya know? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Even that he thinks Adam’s hot?” Miya declared, pulling out his final trump card in the ‘argument’.

And Reki was screwed. He knew he was. He never should have told Miya about his thoughts on Adam. Thoughts that were not meant to be shared. 

It was hubris in the end that led to Reki’s demise (along with the constant need instilled in older siblings to emotionally torment their younger family members). All Reki could do now was pray to every god that Langa was feeling remorseful. 

“He said he thought Adam was hot?” Langa asked somehow slower than the already slowed version of his slow voice.

“Langa” Reki said cautiously.

The skatepark somehow felt silent even though it was anything but. Reki gulped nervously.

“Langa we can talk about this,” He said reaching his hand out to touch Langa’s shoulder in hopes of placating him.

“Langa, baby, please?” Reki finally touched Langa. It wasn’t the correct move. It seemed as if the contact had only set Langa off instead of calming him in any way and now Reki was in arms reach of someone who was very, very angry with him.

“I am going to kill you Reki! You said it was weird for me to be attracted to someone pedophilling on me?!” Langa growled as he shook Reki at the shoulders

“I’m sorry Langa! I’m a hypocrite, I know!” Reki cried, “I couldn’t help it! It was too much for me! You know my favorite character is Hisoka.”

Langa stared at Reki, digesting his words.

"You're so fucking lucky you're cute," Langa said before booping Reki's nose

“Holy shit, you two are so gay. And I hate you both so much.”

Miya was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all. Did I rewrite the catalyst for Reki and Langa's falling out?! You're damn right I did. The only angst allowed in my Sk8 world is that Reki thinks Langa thirsting over a child predator is bad while also thirsting over said child predator....
> 
> Apologies to Shadow tbh... I just did not know how to write him at all so I simply Did Not <3
> 
> So, in my mind of this story Reki and Langa get together after that first scene cause Langa's like... ??? and Reki's like... I have no issue with homo??? and Langa's like you're gay??? and Reki's like no I'm Bi??? and then there's a whole conversation where Reki's like..... So you just thought I was like... Super homiephobic??? and then they kiss <3
> 
> Also idk if anyone really noticed but there was definitely some build up about possible grooming or sexual abuse or even just pressuring of sex on a young minor which I am doing another fic to dig deeper into because like. Just watching Sk8 I was constantly reminded of like. All the ways an environment with both minors and adults where people have complete anonymity and separation from any authority can go wrong.  
> Adam is a very bold example of what can happen but sometimes it's a lot more subtle than that and I think Reki being a young teen all alone without the protection that someone like Miya has as someone "popular" is definitely at danger of that.
> 
> That's also some of why I picture Reki as being Hyper-Sexual (beyond just being a teenager who are all pretty much hyper-sexual anyways)
> 
> Anyways uhhhh I got a little deep in the notes.... Stay tuned if you wanna see that kind of character study fic <3\. Love you guys!


End file.
